703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Australia
| returnees = JessyPop (7, 30) TheAspie (8) Eddie786™ (8, 20, 30) Wesolini (8) LukePrower (12) MiguelLopez^2 (12) KuT (14) Jennifer.mac.3 (20) Tatasport (27) | video = | bluray = AustraliaBluRayCover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Italy | nextseason = Survivor: Mongolia }} Survivor: Australia is the fourth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! With many conflicts happening during the season, Australia is often regarded as one of the best seasons, being followed by many due to the drama and the interesting gameplay, even if the season might have suffered from a lackluster final six near the end of the game. It also is the first season on 703 where a rock draw happened. Twists *'Battle Of The Sexes': This season, the castaways will be divided into their tribes by sex. *'Smaller Cast': This season will only feature 16 castaways instead of 18 or 20 in season's past. *'Artifacts': Artifacts will be used in this season instead of hidden immunity idols to make things more interesting & keep contestants on their toes. **'The Spear Of Despair': Cuts a contestant of your choosing challenge score in half. **'Coat Of Arms': Works like an Express Pass (TAR). You move on automatic to the next round but you cannot vote in that tribal council. **'Medallion Of Truth': Forces someone to reveal who they voted for at tribal council. **'The Necklace Of Light': Gives you or someone an advantage in the immunity challenge. **'The Necklace Of Darkness': Gives you or someone else a disadvantage in the immunity challenge. **'Orb Of Negation': Negates two votes against you at tribal council. Main Moderators Executive Producer Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan=6 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | |'HappyPie' "Erica" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | |'katieted' "Katie" | |Eliminated Day 9 |0 |- | |'Codakmoments22' "Cody" | |3rd Voted Out Day 12 |7 |- | |'TheAspie' "Noah" | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |3 |- | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" | | |5th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |'Wesolini' "Wesley" | | |rowspan="10" |6th Voted Out Day 21 |8 |- | |'MiguelLopez^2' "Miguel" | | |7th Voted Out Day 24 1st Jury Member |6 |- | |'JessyPop' "Jessy" | | |8th Voted Out Day 27 2nd Jury Member |6 |- | |'LukePrower' "Luke" | | |9th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Jury Member |6 |- | |'jennifer.mac.3' "Jennifer" | | |10th Voted Out Day 33 4th Jury Member |11 |- | |'Tatasport' "Tata" | | |11th Voted Out Day 36 5th Jury Member |11 |- | |'WreckingRed' "Red" | | |12th Voted Out Day 37 6th Jury Member |2 |- | |'Attrexy' "Mikayla" | | |13th Voted Out Day 38 7th Jury Member |15 |- | |'KuT' "Tommy" | | |Runner Up |1 |- | |'Eperson' "Marco" | | |Sole Survivor |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia Links Australia Forums Category:Survivor